


Universal Invariants (PodFic)

by Mansanore



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansanore/pseuds/Mansanore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: This is an AU story in which I play fast and loose with the<br/>first season.  While I'm just as glad that Ethan got<br/>eliminated from the actual show (I don't think he would have<br/>added much on the screen) I thought it would be fun to play<br/>out the relationship here as Scully gets dragged deeper and<br/>deeper into the X-Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Invariants (PodFic)

Download or Stream on SoundCloud - I am working on a new chapter every couple of days. 

Chapter 1 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-part-1  
Chapter 2 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-chapter-2  
Chapter 3 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-chapter-3  
Chapter 4 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-4   
Chapter 5 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-5  
Chapter 6 https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/universal-invariants-chapter-6

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really classify fics because my labels don't often  
> match what readers expect, so I am leaving all keywords off  
> here. You clicks your mouse, and you takes your chance.
> 
> Author's Notes Continued: The story will likely stray toward NC-17 territory for  
> sexuality, violence and adult themes. Minors please read  
> elsewhere.
> 
> As ever, the characters of Mulder and Scully et al. do not  
> belong to me. They are the property of 1013 and FOX, and are  
> used her with respect but without remuneration.
> 
> Questions? Comments? All feedback welcome at  
> syn_tax6@yahoo.com


End file.
